United Earth Republic
The 'United Earth Republic is the planet wide government on Earth, found in the Sol system. Its headquarters compound and Capital was located in Geneva. UER started after the discovery of the Data Ark, and once the population of the Earth began to recover from the Great Bio-Digital Plague. With the formation of the United Earth Republic, the multiple governments around the world came together. They combined their economies and there research and development into a single effort. With the creation of the United Earth Republic, came the creation of the Earth Defense Force. Each individual government maintained there own land based forces, but pooled together their resources to fund the Earth Defense Force. North American Union Government Structure The North American Union is a government and a participant of the United Earth Republic. The North American Union, also known as the NAU, is comprised of the following; Canada, United States, and Mexico and the islands surrounding those territories. Its capital is Winnipeg. North American Union has the most influence within the United Earth Senate. It is widely known that the President of the North American Union goes on to become the President of the United Earth Republic. The NAU has it's own senate which is made up of different representatives from every prospective entity of the NAU. Votes are held to elect the Senators and then ultimately the President themselves. Military Structure The North American Union, also known as the NAU, does maintain a standing Army. Which has full compliments of Ground Forces, Space Naval Forces (which normally falls under the Earth Defense Force, EDF), Special Operations Units and its own dedicated Research and Development section. It is not fully known if the Data Ark team falls under the military structure or not but it was widely known that they do have a very active and vigilant protection force. The protective detail successfully defended the Data Ark during the Jung invasion of Earth and continued to stand guard as part of Operation Buckeye on board the UES Celestia until the ark was relocated to Ta'Kara. Primarily the NAU's ground forces are just a standard defensive ground force that deals with the Union's safety and defense. The protective escorts for the senators and the President of the NAU come from its defensive ground forces. Although the Special Operations Division is part of the NAU's ground force. Their primary responsibility is the gathering and maintaining of intelligence on Jung forces and all other who oppose the North American Union, and ultimately the United Earth Republic. The naval forces, monitors and maintains all movement and security details of the Sol System. They patrol the outer rim of Sol. The naval forces are relatively small, holding only four Defender Class warships and two Explorer Class warships at the start of the invasion. Notable figures from the North American Union Many important people have come from the NAU. Most notable is Nathan Scott, vastly known as Captain Scott and Na'Tan to those who are from different parts of the Galaxy. Another notable person who came from the NAU is Dayton Scott, father of Nathan Scott. Dayton Scott who started out as Senator Scott, then President Scott of the North American Union. It appears that the Scott family has strong ties within the NAU, because Eli Scott, brother to Nathan Scott and son of Dayton Scott, is also a notable figure. South American Coalition Government Structure Not much is currently known however a Jung-backed insurgency gained sufficient momentum in the region that the Ghatazhak were deployed to eliminate the threat. UER President Scott credits the Ghatazhak intervention as the final push needed for formalizing the EDF reorganization under Nathan Scott's command. AustraliaCategory:FactionsCategory:Alliance Australia secretly harbored the survivors of the UES - Intrepid during the Jung occupation of Earth. China Russia Notable members of the EDF from Russia include Lieutenant Commander Vladimir Chief Engineer of the Aurora. European Union The Post-Liberation European Union has been left in the worst shape due to the comparatively high presence of the Jung pre and post liberation.